


Red Tape

by wyntirrose



Series: Red Tape Stories [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lennox faces off against the immovable objects of government  bureaucrats and security.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Tape

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so this is actually a part of a fic. Personally, I like writing moments in time, rather than full stories. This one came to me as I was wading through the red tape at my work. I'm sure that I have the coding style on the forms wrong, but I've never worked for the American military, just the Canadian. Something tells me that regardless of the country, the procedures are just as dense.

"THEY NEED A WHAT?" Lennox yelled.

"Sir, I have no reason to believe that you did not understand me the first time I told you," the administrator said in a voice about as bland and dry as week old toast.

"Oh I heard you, I just don't believe it! How in the hell do you figure they need security clearance?"

"It's standard operating procedure, sir," she replied. "No one is allowed access to those documents without proper clearance."

"SOP hardly applies to them! You know full well that they're aliens! They saved the world for Christ's sake!" Lennox yelled.

The administrator glared at him from over her black framed glasses then looked pointedly at the bible verses calendar prominently displayed on her desk.

"There is no need for that kind of language, sir," she said in an icy tone. "I understand what they are and what they've done, but that does not change the fact that they need to be cleared by security before they can access any Secret or Protected documentation."

Lennox pointed to an official memo that he had handed over when he'd made his original request for the classified files.

"And this letter says that those procedures don't apply in this situation," he said.

The administrator barely glanced at the document before turning back to her computer.

"Unfortunately, sir, even the Defense Secretary can't override the need for these _people_ to have clearance. At least not with a letter. You can either come back with these forms filled out in triplicate," she said as she tapped a stack of papers with a perfectly manicured nail, "or you can have Defense Secretary Keller's office provide a form US-395, US-254-93.2, US-997-589-36.5, and Annexes A of forms US-965478-65238.35 Part B, and US-"

"All right!" Lennox cried. "I get the idea. It'll take less time to fill out the clearance request. Fine."

"You will need to fill out all 12 pages for each applicant. We will need information on each of the last ten years and do try to fill it all out, otherwise clearance won't be granted and you'll have to start all over again."

"Right," Lennox muttered as he left the office with the stack of papers. "This is going to go over like a lead balloon …"


End file.
